


I’ll always be here

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It (2017
Genre: Ben loves her, Bev loves him, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Like in their mid 20s, ben has an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Bev realizes Ben has an eating disorder and she wants him to know that he’s not alone
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 18





	I’ll always be here

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write an AU where he has an eating disorder so here it is, also comment and request some other one shots you may want me to write

Beverly knew Ben always had issues with his weight. With all the bullying he went through with Henry Bowers, even before he moved to Derry, it was no shock to anyone when he decided to slim down.  
When they met again in college, Bev didn’t even recognize him. She hasn’t seen any of the losers since she moved away to Portland and sadly wasn’t able to return back to Derry and be with her boys, but she always had them in the back of her mind.  
Bev was proud of him, she could tell that he was at least somewhat happier with himself. What Bev didn’t know, is that with all the weight he lost, an eating disorder came with it. Ben wouldn’t eat much, and when he did, it was always in small portions. He works out every morning and mostly drinks a lot of water, he thinks he’s fine, no one knows.  
Except, now, someone noticed. Stan called Bev one day after spending the afternoon with Ben and asked her about his eating habits and that’s when she began to really think about it. He doesn’t really eat. She hung up the phone and stood in her place and furrowed her eyebrows and just began to think. She could already guess what he went through when they were kids had a part in it. She sighed heavily and sat on the couch and waited for Ben to get home.  
Ben walked inside and closed the front door behind him. He took off his jacket and set down his keys and went over to Bev and saw the distressed look on her face. “Bev?” He said worriedly “You ok?”  
She looked at him and stood up and cupped his face in her hands “I love you” she said to him softly  
“I love you too” he said back with no second thought  
She looked into his eyes “and I want you to be ok”  
He looked at her confused ”Bev what’s going on?”  
She shook her head “nothing, do you want something to eat?”  
He tended a little bit and shook his head “no, I’m good”  
“When was the last time you ate?” She asked him quickly  
Ben just looked at her. He actually doesn’t even remember “I don’t know, few hours ago I guess?”  
She shook her head “don’t lie to me”  
He knew Bev could see right through him, it wasn’t anything new. “Bev, I’m fine” he walked away and sat on the couch and she looked at him “if you’re really fine, then tell me the last time you ate”  
“Why do you keep asking me that?” He knew why. He just didn’t want to admit that what he was doing wasn’t healthy and he absolutely knew that if the roles were reversed, he would be doing the same thing she is. She looked at him like he was crazy “Why do you think?! I didn’t really think anything of it until fucking Stan called me and asked me if you had issues with food and it hit me, I-I don’t want to get a call one day when you’re at work and you fucking pass out from dehydration or some shit, I don’t wanna lose you Ben!” She had tears come to her eyes and she did her best to  
hold them back but they fell down her face.  
Ben stared back at her. He didn’t know what to say, he was rendered speechless.  
“R-remember in college when I came to your dorm and you were in the middle of changing and I saw your body and you really freaked out, and I was confused as to why, that should’ve been my first hint” Bev said to him  
He sighed softly and looked down at his feet and she went over and took his hands in hers “Just, talk to me, tell how you’re feeling I want to know”  
He felt tears come to his eyes as well, he didn’t pick up his head to look at her “I just still feel disgusted with myself, like I know I lost the weight, but a part of me is scared that if I eat too much, I’ll gain it back, and that you’ll probably leave”  
She furrowed her eyebrows “Ben I would never leave you. I can’t live without you, you know that” she set a hand on his cheek to pick his head up “remember when you left to go visit your mom and I couldn’t go with you? I was alone for 3 days and I couldn’t stand it, I needed you here” she smiled softly  
He smiled a little  
“And, even if you gain some weight, it’s not gonna change how I feel about you. I know you can do this, you’re not gonna have to this by yourself. I’ll be right here with you”  
He smiled softly and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.  
“I love you, so much, I’m sorry I’m putting you through this, I’m gonna get healthy I promise” he told her  
She set her hand on the back of his neck “You’re not putting me trough anything, I’m choosing to help you get better and I’m not going anywhere”  
Bev knew that he would be ok. All they needed was each other to get through anything.  
Ben smiled and kissed her cheek “I love you”  
She grinned “I love you too”


End file.
